


Prompts:  Lewis Hamilton & Nico Rosberg

by siriuslywinchester



Series: Formula 1 RPF Prompts [10]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Christmas market, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslywinchester/pseuds/siriuslywinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories about Lewis Hamilton & Nico Rosberg, based on prompts from <a href="http://winterbreakprompts.tumblr.com">winterbreakprompts</a><a></a> blog.</p><p> </p><p>Prompts:<br/>Chapter 1: Winter/Christmas Themed Events<br/>Chapter 2: Childhood Memories</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Winter/Christmas Themed Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewis takes a less-than-impressed Nico to a Christmas market for [winterbreakprompts](http://winterbreakprompts.tumblr.com) prompt #13: Winter/Christmas Themed Events

Lewis was really excited. He'd spotted the market stalls being put up in the main square earlier that week and had finally persuaded Nico that they should go and visit. He pulled his coat on and wrapped his scarf around his neck, zipping the coat tightly over the top until he was nice and snug. He was nearly bursting with excitement; he'd not eaten all day so he could try ALL of the food.

Nico was less than enthusiastic. He was only really going to get Lewis off his back. He'd been pestering all week to go to the Christmas Market, insisting that Nico would love it because it was 'something a bit different'. Nico followed Lewis out of the door, taking his time to lock it and walking slowly towards town, pretending to listen to Lewis' excited jabbering about all that he was going to eat.

When they arrived at the town centre, they found lots of little huts set out around the edge of the square. A lot of them had puffs of steam emitting from them, showing where the hot food could be found. In the center there was a bar, over-flowing with young adults. Nico is about to head in the direction of the bar when Lewis grabs his arm and pulls him towards a brightly coloured stall.

The stall contained a selection of knitted garments. Most of them are for children - cardigans, socks, booties - but on the edge there are various different hats. Lewis pulled out a bright green and blue stripped hat, with a large purple pom-pom on top and placed it on his head, spinning to grin at Nico. He then grabbed a yellow and orange polka-dot beanie and pulled it over Nico's head, covering his eyes.

"Lets have a selfie," he squealed, taking the shot before Nico is able to remove the hat from his head. Nico removed the hat while Lewis looked at the picture, "Awww, Nico you're not smiling, lets have another."

Nico quickly put the hat back in the basket and moved on.

"Lewis, they're just hats. Get a grip!" he shouted over his shoulder, lowering his voice to mutter, "God I need a drink."

Lewis followed behind Nico for a while, happy just to look at the stalls they were passing, when suddenly he spotted something he thought Nico was sure to like.

"Look at these, Nico!" he shouted, wandering into a large gazebo that was filled with wooden ornaments.

Nico grimaced and turned back to see what had excited Lewis this time. He noted a lot of wooden items and saw the stalls owner was chipping away at another wooden object on his desk. Lewis was heading to the back of the stall and a shelf filled with smaller objects. He picked one up and turned to Nico,

"Look! It's just the one you used to have when we were kids, remember?!" Lewis said, holding a small wooden race car in front of him, "I'm gonna buy it. I'll get my name engraved on it like yours!"

Lewis headed over to the man at the stall and handed over the cash, leaning over the counter to watch him engrave the name 'Lewis' into the side of the cars nose. Nico had one very similar at his parents house. His father had given him it as a boy, saying that one day he'd have a real race car with his name on the side. He was surprised Lewis even knew about it, it had just been gathering dust on a shelf in his bedroom by the time he met the Brit.

When the wooden car is finally engraved and wrapped in tissue paper, Lewis carefully tucks it into his coat pocket and heads out of the gazebo.

"I'm hungry," he declares, heading towards the nearest stand that is emitting smoke. 

Nico follows, not really fancying eating any street food. He'd eaten an under-cooked hot dog as a youngster at a market similar to this with his father and spent the rest of the evening puking into the gutter, so he tried to avoid it. By the time Nico caught up with Lewis, he'd already ordered a pizza ("Margarita, because I didn't know what you'd want on it") and was shuffling from one foot to another while he waited for it to bake. 

The pizza was handed to him on a sheet of thick cardboard, and Lewis quickly grabbed a slice to taste it. It was piping hot and delicious. His stomach gurgled with appreciation, having waited all day for some food. He held the pizza out to Nico, unable to talk with his mouthful, but Nico shook his head and rolled his eyes. 

They sat on the wall surrounding the market square while Lewis finished the pizza. Nico would rather have gone to sit in the bar but there was a sign on the door saying 'No Food Allowed' so they'd had too sit outside. It was a cold night, and they sat close together for the extra warmth, until the pizza was gone.

Wiping his greasy hands on his jeans, Lewis stood up,

"Right, dessert!" he grinned, his eyes widening with excitement, "I saw some mini German pancakes, lets share a plate!"

Before Nico could reply, Lewis was racing off in the direction of the pancake stall, giving his friend no option but to follow. Nico hated German pancakes, they made him feel bloated and ill. He told himself that at least if they were sharing a plate, he'd probably not actually have to eat that many before Lewis would finish them off.

When Nico finally found the stall, Lewis was pouring sugar and nutella onto the side of a plate that is piled high with miniature pancakes. 

"Nico, I got a large plate so we both had plenty!" Lewis beamed, shoving the pancakes towards Nico, "Have one, they're AMAZING!"

Nico pushed the plate back to Lewis, scrunching his nose up at the fatty smell they gave off.

"Nico, why are you not excited by this? This place is awesome?!" Lewis asked, his eyes, once wide with excitement, now looking hurt and confused. He waved his free arm around at the square that was decorated with festive lights and Christmas trees, "It's all winter-y and Christmas-y and special. There's never anything like this around here, just enjoy it!" 

"Lewis, you bought me to a GERMAN market," he replied, emphasizing the Country, "I am fucking German!" 

And with that he stormed off towards the bar before Lewis could stop him and drag him to another stall.


	2. Childhood Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> set when Nico and Lewis were younger and Lewis discovered that Santa wasn't real, for [winterbreakprompts](http://winterbreakprompts.tumblr.com) prompt #15: Childhood Memories

Lewis was upset. It was bad enough that his parents had left him at Nico's for Christmas so they could jet off somewhere nice for a romantic break, let alone then having to put up with Nico picking on him all the time. 

"Santa's not real, you baby," Nico said, a horrible grin on his face as he waved Lewis' letter in the air, "Your parents have left presents with my Dad to give you on Christmas Day."

Lewis pouted, not wanting to believe it was true. His Dad had told him that he'd have to leave his letter at the Rosberg's house so that Santa would know where to deliver his presents and, as far as he was aware, there had been no presents in the luggage they'd bought with them.

"Seriously, Lewis. My Dad will eat the mince pie and drink the whiskey you leave out. And then he'll put the presents under the tree," Nico continued, "You should grow up. Not even racing drivers can get round every single house in the world in one night. It's stupid. You're stupid."

Lewis tore the letter from Nico's grasped and slapped it heavily on the table. He placed the mince pie on the plate and put the glass of whiskey over the corner of the letter as he used to at home,

"Shut up Nico, you're wrong. I bet you get coal. Santa gives people who don't believe coal, you know?"

He stormed upstairs to bed, slamming the door of the guest bedroom behind him, tears streaking his face. He had known that Christmas would be ruined without his family. Nico was supposed to be his best friend, and he was ruining it all.

\---

 

Later on, sometime in the middle of the night Lewis awoke to voices on the stairs.

"Nico, go back to bed," his father said, trying to whisper.

"No, Dad. Don't eat the mince-pie. Show Lewis the truth!" Nico hissed back.

Lewis lay in the bed, listening, growing even more angry.

"Go. To bed," Keke growled, "I'm not going to break the poor kids heart, just because you want to get one over on him! If he still believes in Santa, then I'm not going to be the one to stop him. Go back to bed. Now. Damn, I need that whiskey."

There were footsteps which Lewis recognised as Nico heading into his bedroom followed by those of his father heading down the stairs. After a few minutes, the footsteps were audible again, as Keke headed back up the stairs and into bed. 

Lewis was wide awake now and _very_ angry. Angry at Nico for making him look stupid; angry at his parents for leaving him here and making him believe Santa was real; angry at Nico's father for stringing him along. He climbed out of bed and sneaked down the staircase, careful to miss the step in the middle that creaked.

Once downstairs he went into the kitchen and saw that the whiskey and mince pie were gone. His letter was gone too, and by the fireplace were two stockings full of toys. 

Ignoring his own gifts, Lewis dragged Nico's stocking into the kitchen and carefully pulled all of the gifts out, hiding them in one of the cupboards that nobody ever used. Once it was empty, he placed it back beside his own, and picked a piece of coal out of the fire place, dropping lightly into the sack.

 _I'll show them for making a fool of me_ he thought to himself, heading back to bed with a grin on his face.


End file.
